


Larry: Love Trouble

by Directioner1988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week had passed since the "Louis Drama" and Harry finally made the decision to leave One Direction, when he told Niall, Niall just collapsed in shocked before begging Harry to reconsider and rethink his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry: Love Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the rubbish title

'Louis a word now please' Liam replies in a stone cold tone he only used when one of his band mates were in trouble. He used it a lot as Harry or Zayn knew as he would often give them a mouthful about their behaviour so Louis knew better than to judge Liam when he knew what was about to happen. Instead of arguing back he silently follows Daddy Direction to the kitchen where once the kitchen door was closed, all hell broke lose  
'What the hell is going on Tomlinson?' Liam yelled  
'Li, I have no idea what the you are going on about' Louis shouted  
'Bullshit, you know full well what I'm fucking talking about Louis' Liam screamed clenching his fists  
'Li, I honestly don't...' Louis started  
'Harold is fucking sobbing his heart in there after finding out you got HER knocked up. Liam spat pointing towards the living room and putting the emphasis on the word her  
'It's not true though' Louis argued back  
'Louis cut the bull and admit the truth will you' Liam screeched rapidly losing his temper  
'OK, so I got a girl knocked up' Louis hollered, that was enough to push Liam over the edge and that's when he lost it unleashing every ounce of his temper on the oldest One Direction lad. Meanwhile in the living room Zayn and Niall were trying their best to console Harry when Liam followed Louis into the living room  
'Go on tell him what you told me' Liam stood with his arms folded  
'I got this girl pregnant. It never meant to happen I swear' Louis exclaimed shocking the young lad but before he had the chance to explain, Harry bolted to the bathroom where he started to choke down the toilet  
'Tommo I am only saying this once and I mean once, Harry loved you and has always loved you and you go and mess with his feelings...' Niall sighed  
'You fucked about with the lad's feelings, he doted on you' Zayn finished Niall's sentence before racing off upstairs to check on Harry  
'Hazza' he called out but got no response  
'Harold open the fucking door' Niall curses standing next to Zayn. After 30 mins and looking worse for wear, Harry leaves the bathroom only to collapse in Zayn's arms  
'Come on mate' Zayn picks Harry up and carries him to his bed when he lays him down to rest. Back downstairs, Liam had calmly sat down and talked with Louis  
'Louis, Ni and Z are right, you shouldn't go messing around with a person's feelings'  
'Li, I didn't...' Louis choked on his words before leaving to go to bed. After the chaos of what happened last night replayed in the boys minds, both their management and record label gave the lads time off to cool down so Liam took Zayn to Drayton Manor, while Niall drove Harry to Holmes Chapel, Louis just walked through Hyde Park with a million thoughts going through his head. Once in the safe arms of his mum, Harry couldn't help but let slip and few tears  
'H-h-h-he' Harry hicupped  
'Is he OK?' Gemma asks closing the front door and following her mom and brother into the living room  
'Mum, why?' Harry questioned as tears continued to fall from his green eyes  
'Son, I wish I knew the answer' Anne answers, meanwhile at Drayton Manor Zayn couldn't help but think of Harry and how betrayed he felt  
'Oi, Z' Payno called out  
'Sorry, Li' Zayn apologizing snapping out of his thoughts.  
A week had passed since the "Louis Drama" and Harry finally made the decision to leave One Direction, when he told Niall, Niall just collapsed in shock before begging Harry to reconsider and rethink his decision.  
'I'm sorry Ni, I can 't be in the band with my ex-boyfriend.' Harry cries as he says his goodbye to his brothers  
'You good for nothing arrogant twat' Niall screamed attacking Louis  
'Well are you two just gonna stand there' Louis scolded before getting winded  
'Ni has every right to be angry with you Lou, he's just lost his best friend through your stupidity' Liam spat as Niall finally stopped hitting Louis and just broke down in tears  
'I hate you, I hate you' Niall sobbed as he latched on to Zayn  
'Niall, I'm sorry OK, I didn't mean for this to happen' Louis sighs  
'You didn't even think about Eleanor or Harry when you had sex with that girl did you?' Zayn catechized looking everywhere except Louis making the older lad fall silent  
'Didn't think so' Zayn scorns  
'Z, I'm taking Niall back to mine and Sophia's for the night' Liam pipes up before saying his goodbyes and heading home.  
Two months after Harry's departure and Niall was still struggling to come to terms with losing his best friend while also refusing to even communicate with the other, Liam and Zayn couldn't blame the Mullingar lad though, Niall and Harry were inseparable even through the X Factor days, they were always there for each other, when Harry confessed he was gay, Niall comforted him. When Niall injured himself, Harry cheered him up. So for when Louis dropped the bombshell, Niall knew Harry was going to need him more than ever. Harry meanwhile found himself returning to college, he still kept in contact with Payno, Nialler and Z, they would tweet each other with funny stories, the boys kept Harry up date with the latest goings on in the 1D camp which made Harry miss the boys even more. He invited Niall over that night for a sleepover, the two settled down when Niall asked Harry if he ever thought returning to the band, when Harry answered Niall lay their listening intently to Harry's voice, before gently placing his ruby lips on Harry's pink lips shutting him up. After breaking the kiss off Harry was shell-shocked at what happened, but shrugged it off and lead Niall to his room where they remained for the rest of the day 

4 Months Later  
With Harry now accepted back in to One Direction, he dropped the bombshell that he carrying Niall's baby  
'You only fucking knocked him up to get back at me' Louis yelled huffing off in a foul mood  
'FYI, No I fucking didn't so shut it' Niall shouted when Zayn appears next to the blonde haired lad  
'Louis, you seriously need to get a damn grip and accept that it's over between you and Harry' he scolded  
'I say when it's over' Louis screeched  
'No you don't Harry decided that when you choose to knock that girl up' Liam scowled as Louis stormed off  
'He's still not happy I ended it?' Harry asked making Liam jump  
'He's just being a stubborn sod' Zayn answered  
'So, any idea on what your having?' Liam asks looking at Niall  
'Not a clue but we've picked names' Niall smiles sticking his tongue out prompting Zayn and Liam to question them more, they finally gave in after half an hour and told the eagerly awaiting boys the names they chose:- Adelaide-James for a girl and Aaron-Jayden for a boy. That afternoon Niall and Liam headed baby shopping while Zayn and Harry remained at home playing FIFA15, Louis stayed in his room thinking of ways he could win Harry back.  
'We're back' Niall shrieked before unlocking the front door and carrying what he (and Liam) had bought  
'Jesus, Ni there was no need to buy the entire store' Harry laughed earning a death stare from Liam. Two months after dropping the baby news, Harry started preparing for the arrival of his and Niall's baby, Louis meanwhile was struggling with becoming a dad to a baby boy whom he chose to call Doncaster-Josiah Tomlinson. He and the mother of his baby moved in to a house not that far from where he shared with the other four boys before. Liam and Sophia moved to Liam's hometown Wolverhampton, Zayn stayed in London with Perrie while Harry chose to move to Ireland with Niall where they would bring up their son/daughter. 2 months had flew back since Harry moved to Ireland and the Chehire lad was now 9 months pregnant and ready to give to birth any day. Later that week Harry and Niall were making plans to visit Niall's nephew Theo when Harry's waters chose to break.  
'Ni, babe' Harry squeaked  
'Haz' Niall squealed as Harry slowly stood up before collapsing and crawling into the hall way when he starts to push  
'Get this fucking baby out'  
Without thinking with what he was doing Niall quickly rushed to his boyfriend's side when Harry gives an all mighty push after 5 minutes with the help of Niall, Harry had given birth to baby girl:- Adelaide-James Horan. 

5 Years Later  
5 years had flown since One Direction call it quits on the band, Harry started a solo assault on the charts, Niall taught kids to play the guitar, Zayn was raising 3 month old twins with his now wife Perrie, Liam and Sophia were expecting a little boy and Louis became a stay at home single dad to Doncaster-Josiah. Unaware of what Niall had planned Harry took to the stage and performed his first solo gig when the blonde haired lad snuck on stage and started to sing Story Of My Life before getting down on one knee  
'Harold, I've loved you since you were 21 and I'll never stop loving you, Would you do the honours by making me the happiest lad here tonight, will you marry me?'  
Harry just looked shocked before mumbling a yes I will out. They opted for a traditional wedding with Addie, Lux and Gemma as bridesmaids and Theo, Zayn and Liam as their pageboys while Ni's older brother Greg served as the ring bearer. Perrie Malik and her bandmates Jade Thirlwall, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jesy Roche with her huband Jake Roche from Rixton were invited alongside Harry's and Niall's ex band mates families, Sophia Payne played it safe and stayed at home, making sure her husband Liam hadn't forgotten the wedding gift. That afternoon Harold Styles became Harold Horan.


End file.
